


Attesa

by michirukaiou7



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzatabella10shinsengumi.html">Set per la Mezza Tabella, 03. Attesa</a></p><p>Non sapeva bene quando aveva cominciato a farlo.<br/>Tutti i giorni, appena finita la colazione, se ne andava nel cortile del dojo di Kondo-sensei e rimaneva lì, finché non calava il sole e gli allievi se ne tornavano al villaggio; non voleva ammetterlo, ma aspettava che Isao finisse gli allenamenti e, nel trovarlo lì, lo riaccompagnasse a casa e si fermasse a giocare con lui. Mitsuba, una volta, gli aveva fatto notare che non era un comportamento educato, il suo.</p><p>SPOILER sugli episodi 86 e 87.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attesa

Non sapeva bene quando aveva cominciato a farlo.  
Tutti i giorni, appena finita la colazione, se ne andava nel cortile del dojo di Kondo-sensei e rimaneva lì, finché non calava il sole e gli allievi se ne tornavano al villaggio; non voleva ammetterlo, ma aspettava che Isao finisse gli allenamenti e, nel trovarlo lì, lo riaccompagnasse a casa e si fermasse a giocare con lui. Mitsuba, una volta, gli aveva fatto notare che non era un comportamento educato, il suo.  
_Devi capire che Kondo-san è un samurai, Sou-chan_ , aveva detto,  _Si allena tutto il giorno e la sera è stanco, e non è giusto che tu lo costringa a venire qui ogni volta_. Ma lei per prima sapeva che quel ragazzo dal sorriso aperto e dai modi gentili era l’unico amico che suo fratello avesse, e non osava rimproverarlo più di tanto; poi, una sera, Isao glielo aveva riportato dopo l’ora di cena e, quando lei aveva iniziato a sgridare Sougo, lui, nel vedere il bambino a testa china, che ascoltava il rimbrotto mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, la fermò gentilmente.  
– Se a Sougo piace stare al dojo – disse – Posso chiedere al maestro di far fare lezione anche a lui. Non ti piacerebbe diventare un samurai, Sougo?  
Il bambino lo guardò con gli occhi brillanti e poi si volse verso la sorella – Posso? Posso, aneue?  
Lei guardò incredula i due, non sapendo cosa dire – Ma… ma non sarà troppo disturbo per lei, Kondo-san? Shou-chan è un discolo, non sarà un problema?  
– Ma no! – rise lui, scompigliando i capelli del bambino – Sougo è un ragazzino molto intelligente, sono sicuro che si troverà benissimo.  
– Se lei la pensa così… La ringrazio infinitamente, Kondo-san – rispose lei, felice, inchinandosi profondamente e facendo arrossire Isao, che iniziò a schernirsi imbarazzato.

~*~

E così da quel giorno, ogni mattina, Sougo balzava fiori dal letto per correre al dojo, tanto che Mitsuba doveva trattenerlo per impedirgli di arrivare lì troppo presto; si fermava fino a sera e, in barba alle esili proteste di sua sorella, tornava sempre con Kondo, spesso mezzo addormentato sulle sue spalle.  
Poi, un giorno, arrivò un nuovo allievo: un ragazzo della stessa età di Isao, ma dai modi rudi e l’espressione sempre seria, quasi truce, che non si allenava con gli altri, ma sedeva per ore sull’engawa, osservandoli con la coda dell’occhio; era brusco persino con Kondo, che l’aveva salvato da morte certa (quando l’aveva portato lì, era sanguinante e pieno di ferite) e gli aveva dato un posto dove vivere, ma, con gran costernazione di Okita, Isao ci passava sopra e rideva e scherzava con lui come con tutti, ignorando quell’umore tutt’altro che gioviale.  
Sougo osservava tutto in silenzio, con aria offesa, perché da quando  _quello_  era arrivato, Kondo si occupava più di lui che di chiunque altro; gli scocciava farlo notare al suo amico, perché avrebbe voluto dire ammettere troppe cose, prima tra tutte, il suo bisogno di essere al centro della sua attenzione, così come capitava a casa con Mitsuba.  
Fu così che imparò a tornare a casa da solo, ogni sera.


End file.
